Horrible Music
This is a page where users can request articles for horrible music, horrible artists, and horrible moments in music history. Please insert them in the list below. It is recommended that you remove them once they have been added. Artists # Lil Flip #Mike Jones #OJ Da Juiceman #Chingy #Kobe Bryant #Lonzo Ball #Jibbs #Trina #Hobo Johnson #Monty #Bow Wow #Master P #Young Nudy #Paul Wall #MadeinTYO #Gudda Gudda #Jermaine Dupri #Mannie Fresh #Kamaiyah #Bali Baby #Shyne #Trill Sammy #No Plug #Lil Jojo #Kap G #Adam Hicks #Ty Dolla $ign #Lil Zane #Travis McCoy #Juicy J #Lil Wop #Juelz Santana #Lil Twist #Lil Scrappy #Kid Ink #YBN Almighty Jay #YBN Manny #Lil Chukee #Stefllon Don #Lil Purp #Gorilla Zoe #Marky Mark #Cowboy Troy #Bizzare #Rasheeda #Da Dough #Enzo Amore #Yung Bans #DeJ Loaf #69 Boyz #Tonny Yayo #Ralo #(CSK) Credostar King #Kid Red #YC #Joseline Hernandez #Lil Flash #Deji #Lil Pancho #Hurricane Chris #K Camp #Lil Fizz #DRAM #BOONK #Silkk Da Shocker #Ballout #Dem Franchise Boyz #D4L #Katie Got Bandz #Patrice Willson #J-Kwon #MIMS #Wide Neck #Bone Crusher #Yung Berg #P Fizzle #ILoveMemphis #Matt Ox #Lil Windex #Zay Hifigger & Zayon MCcall #40 Glocc #FlyRich Double #Cali District Swag #Lil Wil #New Boyz #Duffle Bag Boiz #GS Boyz #T-Wayne #Chanel West Coast #Jim Jones #Stitches (rapper) #Young B #Ron Brownz #Benzino #Supreme Patty #Pinky (rapper) #Tanner Fox #ApoRed #Lil Boosie #Savannah Phan #Lil' Tasty #Little T #Bella Throne #Nicole Arbour #B Pumper #Sydney McGee #Yung Piss #Young Signorino #City Girls #Shardilay #Ray J #Redfoo #V:RGO #Suigeneris #Khoren Mouradian #Bubba Sparxxx #Sage the Gemini # Russ # Psycho Girl # The Shaggs # Slim Buckley # Peter La Anguila # Wild Wes Songs/Albums #Lil Xan - Shake It #Lil Baby & Gunna - Close Friends #Eminem - Nice Guy #Cardi B - Thru Your Phone #Cardi B - Money Bag #Cardi B - I Do #Cardi B - Bickenhead #Cardi B feat. Migos - Drip #Cardi B - Rollin #Cardi B - Bronx Season #Tyga - Bu$$in Out Da Bag #Tyga - Master Suit #Migos - Motorsport #Murda Beatz - Fortnite #Danny P - Fortnite Anthem #Nicki Minaj - Queen #Wade Robson - Man Made #Halsey - Without Me #Wide Neck - That's Crazy #Birdman - Respek #Meek Mill - Wanna Know #Lil Kim - Nasty One #Daddy Long Neck - Litty Like A Titty #BIG SMO - Kickin It Tennesse #Lil Mosquito Disease - Mosquitocito #Britney Spears - Mmm Papi #Nickelback - Photograph #Cotton Eye Joe - Rednex #Revolution 9 - The Beatles #Kanye West - On Sight #KYYNG - Boolin With My Gang #XXXTENTACION - Staring At The Sky #Khoren Mouradian - Moo Moo #2 Chainz - Dope Peddler #Tyga - Girls Have Fun #Ariana Grande - break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored #Soulja Boy - New Drip #Kevin Federline - PopoZao #Red Velvet - Rookie #6ix9ine - Mooky #6ix9ine - MALA #Ozuna - El Farsante #Little Mix - Strip #Shardinay - Oh Boy #Eminem - Kamikaze (song) #Chingy - Right Thurr #Rebecca Black - My Moment #Kobe Bryant - Kobe #Lonzo Ball - BBB #Jibbs - Chain Hang Low #Gucci Mane - Street Nigga #Trina - Fuck Boy #MIMS - This Is Why I'm Hot #Eminem - Ass Like That #I Love Rock and Roll (Britney Spears cover) #American Life - Madonna #Kanye West - Send It Up #Vic Mensa's 2018 BET Cypher #Trippie Redd - Together #Mike WiLL Made-It - 23 #Vitas - The 7th Element #Nicki Minaj - Beez In The Trap #Kreayshawn - Twerkin #Soulja Boy - Booty Got Swag #Busta Rhymes - #Twerkit #Ray J - I Hit It First #T-Pain - Booty Wurk #MC Hammer - Too Legit to Quit #MC Hammer - Better Run #MC Hammer - Pumps In A Bunch #Vanilla Ice - Detonater #Waka Flocka Flame - No Hands #Migos - Position to Win #Tyga - Faded #Redfoo - Let's Get Ridiculous #D4NNY - Lucid Dreams (Cover) #OJ Da Juiceman - I'm Gettin Money #Famous Dex - Drip From My Walk #Gucci Mane - Stoopid #Bubba Sparxxx - Ms New Booty #Ty Dolla $ign - $ #Lil Kim - Black Friday #Bow Wow - Marco Polo #Migos - Versace #Trinidad James - Female$ Welcome #Limp Bizkit - Break Stuff #Lil Wayne - My Homies Still #Juicy J - Gimme Gimme #Vanilla Ice - Play That Funky Music #LMFAO - Sorry For Party Rocking #Blood On The Dance Floor - Sexting #Blood On The Dance Floor - It’s On Like Donkey Kong #BrokeNCYDE - Sex Toyz #BrokeNCYDE - Yellow Bus #Justin Bieber - One Time #Soldier Kidd - Fish Tank #Soldier Kidd - Better Be #Eminem - Venom #XXXTENTACION, Rio Santana, Judah & Carlos Andrez - I don't even speak spanish lol #Jay Rock - Win #Rita Ora - Girls #Selena Gomez - Back To You #Meghan Trainor - No Excuses #Ronny J - Oshi #Lil Xan & Charli XCX - Moonlight #Lil Pump - Multi Millionaire #Lil Debbie - Loaded #Deji - Ran #Desiigner - Hood #Lil Yachty & Ugly God - BOOM! #Carrie Underwood - The Champion #Soulja Boy - 100 Bandz #Lil Yachty - Count Me In #Yung Bans - Ridin #Ricegum - Bitcoin #Lil Kloroxxx - Popper #Lil Kloroxxx - 4 Xanny #Lil Tacy & Lil Uzi Vert - Like A Farmer #Riff Raff - Wrist Frosty #Jake Paul - Randy Savage #Taylor Swift - End Game #Plies - Rock #BlocBoy JB - Produced By Bloc #Lil Puro - Ringing #Pikotaro - Can't You See I'm Sushi #Pikotaro - Piko Walk #Logan Paul - The Number Song #Jason Derulo - Goodbye #Vic Mensa - Dark Things #Lil Xan - Diamonds #Chief Keef - Uh UH #Lil Mosquito Disease - Anime Narrator #at Wendys - Twitter Fingers #at Wendys - We Beefin #Lama Doodle - You Are Out (song) #R.A.E.D - I no She Wants Me Back #Lafear - The Secret #Vanilla Ice - To The Extreme #Paul McCartney - Get Enough #Soulja Boy - Amiri #Jumex - Trapped #Lil Keyu - Ah Shit #Smokepurpp ft. Lil Pump - Gucci Breakfast #DMGED - Gucci On The Floor #Lil Flexer, A.J & Yung Schmoobin - Glock & Uzi #Plies - Drip For Sale #Julia Michaels & Selena Bordeom - Anxiety #Danny Gonzales - SLIME #FlyRich Double - Big Boom #Slim Jesus - Drip Heavy #THE HOMIE. - I'm Dropping The West (HomieMix) #Fetty Wap - Trippin Baby #Lil Xan - Watch Me Fall #Lil Xan - Tree Sap #Lanze - Lurkin #O.T Genasis - Bae #Nick Cannon, Conceited, Charlie Chip4s & Hitman Holla - Solid #Lil Meerkat - Meerkat Rap #THE HOMIE. - Flex Off #Logic & Marshmello - Everyday #Z.J & Noah Boat - I Love Toes #Fall Out Boy - MANIA #Fall Out Boy - Sunshine Riptide #Machine Head - Bastards #Jake Paul - My Teachers #Jake Paul - That Ain't On The News #Cal Chuchestra feat. Fellatia Geisha - Don't Talk To Me #Unkle Adams feat. Hannah May - Time Is Precious #Farid Bang, Capo, SCH & 6ix9ine - International Gangstas #Bangs - Take U To Starbucks #Migos - Culture National Anthem #BlocBoy JB - Nonstop (C-Mix) #The Hamster Dance Song - Hampton The Hamster #Nicole Arbour - This Is America (Women's Edit) #Machine Gun Kelly - Long Time Coming #Kid Buu - Poppa #Lil Poopy - Know The Name #Dom Chasin Paper & Lil Pump - Designer On My Drip #Tom Macdonald - Politically Incorrect #Tom Macdonald - Helluvit #Neon Icon #15 (Bhad Bhabie album) #L.O.D #Simi #Big Baby Tape - Gimme The Loot #JackG - Hot Boy #REFLECTIONS #Drake - Views #Nicki Minaj - Did It On Em #Rich White Man - Street Savage #Rich White Man - Esketit #Rich White Man - Post The Bail #Lil Pump (Album) #iLoveMemphis - Lean and Dabb #Wiz Khalifa - We Dem Boyz #Nego do Borel - Me Solta #Katy Perry - Witness #Mariah Carey - GTFO #Grant McDonald - Ram Ranch #Nicole Arbour - Bang Bang #Las Ketchup - Asereje (The Ketchup song) # Finatticz - Don't Drop That Thun Thun # J. Dash - Wop # Rick Ross - Hold Me Back # Drake - Pop Style # Z.J. & Noah Boat - I Love Toes # Master P - Make 'Em Say Uhh! # Ebony and Ivory - Paul McCartney & Stevie Wonder # Redfoo - Let's Get Ridiculous # Tyga - Molly # Soulja Boy - Donk # 2 Chainz - Birthday Song # Lady Gaga - Jewels n' Drugs # J-Kwon - Tipsy # Soulja Boy - Report Card # Insane Clown Posse - I Stab People # Russ - Losin Control # Nick Cannon - Gigolo # Soulja Boy - What's Hannenin # ApoRed - Photoshop # Yung Schmoobin - Youtube Money Mixtape # Blood On The Dance Floor - Scream For My Ice Cream # LFO - Summer Girls # Blueface - Deadlocs # Yung Schmoobin - Heck Colorado # Kodak Black - Patty Cake # Tom Macdonald - Everybody Hates Me # Rae Sremmurd - No Flex Zone # WoahhVicky - Woah Vicky (WoahhVickysong) # Blood On The Dance Floor - Star Power # Nicki Minaj ft. Cassie - The Boys # Blood On The Dance Floor - I <3 Hello Kitty # New Boyz - You're A Jerk # One Direction - What Makes You Beautiful # Bone Crusher - Never Scared # Young B - Chicken Noodle Soup # 40 Glocc (Game Diss) # Pinky - Cut The Check # 3PAC - RAP GOD # Soulja Boy - Fuck Bow Wow # Little T - Road Rage # Tanner Fox - We Do It Best # Sydney McGee - Lit Right Now # Young Signorino - Mnh ha ha ha # PSY - Hangover # Jim Jones - We Fly High # ICP - Slim Anus # V-Nasty - East Oakland # Lil Debbie - PUSH # Samwell - Dirty Nasty Naughty Boy # Jojo Siwa - Boomerang # Apored - Everyday Saturday # Cowboy Troy - I Play Chicken With The Train # Lil Droptop - POSTED IN THE TRENCHES # Misha - I'M VEGAN! DIE MEAT-EATERS!!! # Steve Aoki - Night Call # V-Nasty - Gotta Ball # Yung Piss - Shoot Em # P. Fizzle - Chicken Part. 2 # Tweenchronic - Skip Rope # Kelis - Milkshake # R.A.E.D - I've Come Along Way # JackG - Yung Hilary # 5AH7ARI - Lil Flexer & Submarine Man Diss # Lil Pump - Racks On Racks # Soulja Boy - Cut That Check # SkinBone - Biggest Comeback # Yung Flizz - Slippin # MC Rick - Nada vai Mudar # Eric Bellinger - Apple Berry Nana # Sammie - Times 10 # Blueface & Jaques - You (remix) # Kodak Black & Bhad Bhabie - Bestie # Desiigner - Toot! # Migos - Position To Win # Lil Shizz - Megaphone # EARTHGANG ft. Young Thug - Proud of U # Tay-K - Don't Forget About Me # Cheat Codes ft.Afrojack - Ferrari # Lil Kolya - Ching Chong # Gunna - One Call # Lil Pump - Vroom Vroom Vroom # 3PAC - Rap God # Sydney McGee - Right Now (Remix) # Phoebe Ryan - Middle Finger # The Shaggs - Philosophy of the World # Silkk Da Shocker - Charge It 2 Da Game # Max Harris - High # Lil Shizz - Shizz A Wizz # Yung Schmoobin - Yung Boy Flexin Horrible Moments in Music History #The Who concert disaster #U2 puts their album on everyone's iPhone #Break-up of the Beatles #Metallica v. Napster, Inc. #Taylor Swift lies about the Famous lyrics #Macklemore & Ryan Lewis win Best Rap Album of the Year instead of Kendrick Lamar at the 2013 Grammys #Fake electronic dance songs/IDs (i.e. reuploading songs from underappreciated electronic music producers with names of famous artists just to gain attention, for example: "Aventry & LoaX feat. Rosendale - Close to You" -> "Alesso - Close to You") #Murder of 2Pac #Murder of The Notorious B.I.G. #Lil Peep's overdose #21 Savage's ICE arrest #Eternal Atake cover art controversy #6ix9ine performs oral sex with a 13-year-old in 2015 #Fergie's National Anthem disaster #Takeoff's "left off bad and boujee" interview #Lil Xan "overdoses on hot Cheetos" #Kodak Black says he's better than 2Pac & Biggie in his XXL Freshman Interview #Death of Elvis #Death of David Bowie #Death of Dolores O'Riordan #Death of Freddie Mercury #Death of Keith Flint (the Prodigy dancer and vocalist) #6ix9ine's prison sentence Genres #Chalga Category:Browse